


Glass vase, glass flower

by Isagawa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fic poem, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "I pant after a run. I eat when I’m hungry. I smasha glass vase against a wall: it’s satisfying in the way violence is."A poem about Law.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Glass vase, glass flower

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say this poem is for y'all but today is my birthday so this is mostly a gift to myself :'D  
> Written from Law's POV.

**1.**

When studying literature you ask: _Who is talking, and to whom?_

When studying medicine you ask: _Who is hurting? And where?_

It is very different, except

for all the times when it's not. 

You wouldn’t ask, but there

is still a place in me dedicated to your silence.

Dazzling like Persephone's garden, an imitation of life.

I trace its contours on my chest. _There and there and there_.

I pant after a run. I eat when I’m hungry. I smash

a glass vase against a wall: it’s satisfying in the way violence is.

I smash a glass vase, but the shards cut deep, and the motion

makes me uncomfortable. 

I pant after a run.

I eat when I’m hungry.

I see your smile in a mountain line.

When someone finds me, they’ll have to survive

whatever version of me survived this. 

  
  


**2.**

_Ask who is hurting, and where._

Look at the bruises, the places skin breaks. Look at the complexion colour,

your patient's complaints, the shape of the mouth.

If there is no exterior sign, do not forget the possibility

of internal bleeding. 

I eat when I’m hungry. I live after you die because I have to.

I pant after a run and I wake up and I live

and I buy groceries. 

When someone finds me, they’ll

get to hold this body you held.

When someone finds me

If someone finds me-

  
  


**3.**

(My heart is a glass vase that harbored a flower

and is now tipped over.

My heart is a glass flower in a glass garden.)

  
  


**4.**

I am strong like ice on a lake

that only hardens when you stomp on it.

You think I don’t exist, until I do. 

I pant after a run. I stay human through everything

and despise it and am glad of it.

I only fear thawing, but it felt good when you did it. 

I eat when I’m hungry. I’m human and alive and

I know how to fight. I know how to love. I know

how to hear when someone calls for help. 

Sorry if I sound harsh, I don’t mean to, but

when I find someone I won’t leave them like you left me.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration from different sources:  
> \- Persephone, obviously (whose garden in the Underworld was said to be made of glass and gemstones). I actually tend to associate Law with various myths/symbols of death: Hades and Persephone, the nameless arcana in tarot, or of course Hel in Norse mythology. Hel particularly, with half her face in darkness and the other half bathed in light, which sums up Law's character so well. I actually chose to cut the poem into 4 parts because four is considered the number of death in Japan too.  
> \- Richard Siken's poetry, especially for the title ["Straw House, Straw Dog"](http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/17/straw-house-straw-dog-crush-by-richard-siken/) (I know Siken's been quoted everywhere already, but I urge you to read Crush, as a whole collection it is bloody brilliant)  
> \- [dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416578), a poem fic by ominthe that convinced me that poetry has its place in fanfics. if you're in the Hades fandom please give it a read!
> 
> That's all. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
